Imperfectly Perfect
by MsRainey
Summary: Reffie Yuffie Reno. Avalanche and the Turks get thrown a party for their saving the Planet.. Again.


Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: This was a request! Hope you all like it! More of a Yuffentine fan, but definitely love me some Reffie from time to time! Enjoy!

* * *

-

-

-

This was stupid! Why would Midgar throw them a ball? For saving the Planet yet again, the City had put together a big Ceremony type thing to thank AVALANCHE and The Turks for beating up the Silver haired maniacs. That was like, a year ago! Geostigma was healed a year ago people!

Reno messed with his tie angrily before yanking the damned thing off. He hated being formal. What was the point? You get dressed, dance, and for what? He looked around the room to find his buddy, before spotting him being dragged out by a tipsy Elena. How unlike her, Reno mused.

Then he saw her. Legs. Pouting along the wall. She was wearing a tight, very tight, fitted green dress; Mid thigh and very low cut. Something she would definitely not pick out to wear herself, with her hair tied up, showing off her neck and bare shoulders. He had to admit that she looked gorgeous.

He and Yuffie had gotten quite close. Practically best buds, since neither of them really had anything to do. And since the Turks weren't the enemy anymore, what the hell? Luckily, the rest of AVALANCHE had gotten quite fond of hanging around them as well.

Walking up to her he held out his hand. She raised her eyebrow.

"Hey Turkey." She said, then noticed his disheveled attire.

"I take it you don't like to dress up either." He grinned.

"Well, you know me Princess, I prefer not to have a piece of material hanging around my neck, like some damned fitted necklace."

She snorted. "Yeah? Well try wearing a corset. These things are the worst! I swear I thought I was gonna die when Tifa put it on me." She looked down then hoisted her breasts. "Although, they do make my boobs look bigger. That's always a plus."

He smirked. "That seems to be my favorite type of clothing then." She rolled her eyes then nudged to a table of girls giggling. "I think they like you."

Reno looked over and winked at the table, causing the giddy teens to squeal before turning back to Yuffie.

"Wanna dance?" He asked. She looked at him like he had two heads.

"Uh, have you _seen _my shoes? Why do you think I'm over here standing, when I could be going around checking people's pockets? I can't walk in these fucking things!" She yelled.

He shrugged. "Come on, you need to show off your legs. Dancings the perfect way to do it." She crossed her arms and grinned.

"Are you coming on to me Turk?" She blew back a single strand of rebellious hair, which he found extremely attractive.

"That depends, is it working?" He heard the table that he winked at whisper, but ignored them.

"I'll dance with you. But, don't think your gonna be getting in my panties by the end of the night." He grinned.

"Of course not babe."

He led her to the dance floor, when coincidently a slow song started to play. She cursed herself for blushing under the stare of his emerald green eyes.

"Feeling warm?" He grinned. Uncharacteristically, he was actually enjoying himself. Who'd have thought; Reno the Turk, having a jolly ol' time at the **"Saving the Planet, Appreciation Ball"**. He inwardly snorted. Who the hell came up with a title like that?

"Shut up! And stop staring at me, I feel all nervous when you do." She replied, huffing. He brought his face closer.

"I make you nervous?" He whispered to her ear. He felt her shiver, and a sense of delight and pride vibrated throughout his body.

A fast song was now playing, and yet the two of them were still dancing slow.

"Yes, Damnit! You do! So stop breathing on my neck! Don't you know it's hard to try and think of other things when a hot guy is practically kissing your face?" She asked, then immediately regretted the words that came out of her mouth. Did she honestly say he was hot out loud?

He felt that odd sensation course through his veins.

"So, I'm hot, eh?" He chuckled. She rolled her eyes and damned her hair for being up, letting it reveal her blush, which she so desperately tried to fight back.

"What? Never heard a girl say that to you before?" She muttered. He shrugged.

"Well, not someone I think is beautiful. No." It sounded less cheesy in his head. But he didn't mind the fact of telling her that he really did like her. Most likely even... love.

Stunned into a brief silence at that short, yet all too meaningful sentence, Yuffie quickly regained her composure of shock. "What did you say?"

"I said, I think you're beautiful." He twirled her and caught her before he spoke again. "I must say, you're actually the first girl I've said that to, you know, without it being used to try to get her in bed."

She didn't know if she should be disgusted or flattered. "You must have drank to much booze before asking me to dance with you." She laughed.

He frowned slightly. "Is it really that hard to take a compliment?" It was her turn to frown, then shake her head.

"No no no. I think you've got it mixed up. You see, Tifa is the beautiful one. I'm the Kleptomaniac child." He looked down at her body and then looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't look like a child to me." He said, receiving a swat to the arm.

"You know what I mean." She said, exasperated.

"Look, I like you. And for the whole Tifa thing, even if I was into her, she's got Strife over there. You, you're different."

She raised her brow. "How so?"

"Well, for one, you don't know the first thing about grace." He got a glare. "Gravity seems to be your best friend. You don't have any idea how to make a good drink. Your brain doesn't even register what comes out of your mouth 99 percent of the time. You don't know anything about cooking. Every time you're around your friends you get this annoying smile on your face. When we're at restaurants you take a half an hour to order a meal. You have this attitude that drives me crazy."

She snorted, seemingly annoyed. "Oh wow. You've made it so clear as to why you find me, 'oh so attractive.'"

He ignored her and continued.

"Those are what kinda make you who you are though. Without your clumsiness, I don't think I would have fell for you. Without your bad mixings, I don't think I would come to Seventh Heaven everyday to drink them. Without the words that come out of your mouth, I wouldn't have been blown away speechless. Without your cooking, I would rather starve. Without that smile, I wouldn't have learned to love something so small a gesture. Without your complicated ordering, I wouldn't have been able to wish that you could've ordered a bit longer, just so I could talk to you more. And without that attitude, I wouldn't know what it was like to be enticed to someone so imperfectly perfect."

She didn't even know that she had tears in her eyes. He sounded like one of those hot actors in the Romance movies. She had never, _never_, been told _anything_ like that before! She was completely aware of the thousands emotions speeding from her fingers to her whole body.

"Do you-, I mean-, No one has ever-," She tried to find something to say. Here Reno, her best friend, aside from Tifa, practically confessed his love to her, and all she could do was sputter like a fucking moron.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" She finally managed to get out. He didn't realize that they had stopped dancing in the middle of the dancing floor.

"What I'm saying Yuff, is that you're my best friend. And- Fuck, this was a lot easier in my head!" He scratched the back of his head before kissing her. She, too stunned at first, realized the situation and let herself fall into the kiss.

When they broke apart he finished his sentence. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

She blinked out a few tears before he wiped them away. "I think I've already fallen in love with you." She said, immediately receiving another mind blowing kiss.

They broke apart and he leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. She ginned.

"That was hard for you." It wasn't a question, but a statement. He shrugged.

"It was worth the difficulty." She laughed and this time it was her that pulled him down for a kiss.

-

-

"I knew they would get together!" Tifa squealed to her husband. Cloud shook his head.

"He better not do anyth-" Tifa punched his arm.

"You won't do anything to him Cloud Strife!" He sighed, but she continued. "I'm the one who's gonna kick his ass if he does anything to hurt her!" Cloud kissed her then, surprised at many times one woman could have him fall in love over and over again.

-

-

* * *

No flames please! Hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
